prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse White
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Vader FCW staff | debut = 2009 | retired = 2015 }} Jesse Allen White (April 19, 1986) is an American professional wrestler formerly signed to WWE, where he worked in its developmental territory NXT under the ring name Jake Carter. He is a former FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Corey Graves. Whites is a second generation wrestler, born to former WWE and WCW superstar Big Van Vader. Early life White is the son of Big Van Vader. He played college football for the University of Oklahoma and had been scouted to play for the National Football League, before sustaining a career-ending injury. Professional wrestling career Early career independent promotions (2009-2011) He started training in 2009 in Japan with his father Leon White. He worked with his father on several occasions. It was reported on April 30, 2011, that Jesse had signed a developmental contract with WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2013) After he signed his contract he wasn't seen on Florida Championship Wrestling's television show until the March 18, 2012 episode where he was in a backstage video with Corey Graves and Summer Rae. On March 17, 2012, Carter won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with Graves by defeating Bo Rotundo and Husky Harris. On May 17, 2012, Carter and Graves wrestled at the inaugural installment of WWE NXT tapings at Full Sail University, where they defeated C.J. Parker and Nick Rogers. Carter wrestled throughout 2012 in mostly tag matches winning his last 2012 match on October 24 teaming with CJ Parker]] to defeat Baron Corbin & Colin Cassady. Carter remained in NXT throughout most of 2013, in a variety of singles and tag matches. He joined a 12 Man Battle Royal held on May 24 to determine the Number Contender to the NXT Championship. Carter wrestled his final NXT match on September 12, in a squash match won by Tensai. He was released the following week from WWE. Independent circuit (2014-2015) Under his real name, White debuted in Ultimate Combat Wrestling (UCW) on September 13 at UCW Ashlynn McClure Memorial 2 in a tag match teaming with his father Big Van Vader, and Houston to defeat Big Red, Simon Reed & TJ O'Riley. White made his Mid-South Wrestling Alliance (MSWA) debut on November 2, teaming once more with his father Big Van Vader in a tag match where they defeated Scott & Shawn Sanders. He made his last known in-ring appearance on May 16, 2015 at MSWA in a match won by Kahagas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Crossbody (from the top rope) *'Signature moves' ** Running Bulldog *'Nicknames' **'Jake "The Great" Carter' Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Corey Graves External links *FCW profile *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1986 births Category:2009 debuts Category:2015 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:White family Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Former football players Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Mid South Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers